The Sick and the Savior
by watermelon854
Summary: Hermione finds herself very sick but doesn't know whats wrong with her. Can a certain Potions Master figure it out?
1. Chapter 1

**The Sick and the Savior**

A/N: I don't own the Harry Potter world or of any of JK Rowling's imagination. Brilliant woman, she is.

**Chapter 1: Late Again?**

Hermione Granger was late for class.

Very late.

So much so that she questioned the very brain that evidently forgot the passing of time as she read her favorite and most exciting textbook, "Most Potent Potions." Ironically enough, it was the same subject that she was required to be prompt and ready before the "bat of the dungeons" came swooping into the classroom.

Now she knew that time has already come and passed. Preciously 40 minutes ago. One would think after seven years, Hermione would charm her muggle watch to boot her rear down to class if she was late, but then again, she was never late before.

"Why should I even bother going?" sighed a little voice tickling at the back of her mind as she raced down the spiral staircase towards the darkest and dreariest of passageways. "Well at least the dungeons are always reliable," Hermione mused as she tried to wrap her robe around her thin frame to keep out the damp coldness all the while trying to balance the pile of books threatening to topple her down the stairwell.

Coldness, she thought. This is how she felt lately. That, and the fact that she hasn't been able to get over a cold she has nurtured for the past few weeks now. Not that she hasn't tried to see Madame Pomfrey, who was exceptionally busy lately due to Quidditch season and spending extra shifts at St. Mungo's, but because Hermione Granger always kept a supply of Muggle remedies. Possibly so that she wouldn't have to drink disgusting potions and pills are much easier to carry around.

Nearing the bottom of the stairs, Hermione felt herself become short of breath and light headed. "Steady on girl, steady on," she spoke as she leaned herself against the chilled wall trying desperately to hold onto her books.

"Something isn't right," Hermione's mind screamed. She knows that she should have had more to eat this week, she justified, but with NEWTS only a few weeks away and having her plaguing, persistent cold, she found little motivation to stuff her face like Ron before a Quidditch match.

Taking a few deep breaths, Hermione slowly started her descent again with some swaying success, all the while pushing her sense of nausea down and focusing all her energy in at least being able to make it to the classroom before the end of the period.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: In the Potions Classroom**

In the classroom, a very irate potions master glared at his 7th year NEWT class as they bustled around their bubbling cauldrons with as much enthusiasm as fly stuck on tape.

The-boy-who-lived-and-lived-and-lived-to-annoy-certain-black-clad professors glanced every so often towards the back of the classroom with his red-haired mook of a friend as if expecting the know-it-all to come flouncing in with some ridiculous excuse as to why she needed to take away his precious potions time doing Merlin knows what. In any case, that much needed distraction turned the Weasel and Potty's potion into a dribbling mass of brown goop instead of the vibrant blue color it was suppose to be.

Severus Snape smirked.

"20 points from Gryffindor for sheer lack of knowledge on the most basic of colors one would learn as a three year old child, Mr. Weasley and Potter." And with the flick of his wand and a muttered incantation, the potion disappeared from the cauldron to their dismay and anger. "And you both will receive 0 on today's lesson."

Snape could here Draco Malfoy's snicker at the back of the classroom.

Glancing over to the empty seat next to Longbottom's just-as-atrocious-attempt at brewing, in which the color of his potion was a rather vibrant pink, Professor Snape couldn't help but wonder what has kept that chit-of-a-girl away from his classroom. As annoying as she may be, she has an impeccable sense of timing. As far as he knows, in seven years, the Granger girl has never been late.

Just as his musings came to a halt, a sudden noise came from the classroom door. Aha, speaking of the girl.

"It appears that Miss Granger has decided to grace us with her presence after all. 40 points, Miss Granger, for all the time you have wasted of mine," Snape effortlessly spewed as he watched the girl struggle with her books to her seat, her face hidden behind the pile. "Oh, and Miss Granger, please use your so called 'intellect' and use a reduction charm on your books. Any idiot can see you struggling. Or is it that you have been sitting too long these past few years in the library and could use a good does of exercise. It certainly couldn't kill you to lose a few pounds," he sneered, sneaking a glance to the remainder two of the Golden trio.

'Red does not suit your face, Mr. Weasley, so please control that barbaric temper of yours."

Hearing the girl's panted breathing, Snape turned towards Granger's desk to see her struggle further to place the books on her desk. With a flourish of his wand, the books shrunk to 1/8th of its size and he was able to see the chi for the first time since she entered the classroom. "Well, you miserable girl, why are you so late for my class?" he sneered, again. Standing shakily with one hand gripping the desk so tightly that her hands turned an even whiter shade than her already paled complexion, Hermione Granger spoke so quietly with her head down that he could barely make out what she has said.

"What was that, Miss Granger, speak up and look at me when I am addressing you." Snape was becoming increasingly angry for every second it took for her to formulate her answer. "Shaking in fear, no doubt, some Gryffindor bravery, Merlin's arse, she can't even lift her head to look at me."

"Pro-pro-professor!" Neville Longbottom was attempting to spill out. "I don't think Hermione is well!" Just as he finished his sentence, Granger seemed to have lost all ability to stand and tumbled head first into the dungeon floors, wrenching.

She fell do quickly that even the former spy couldn't use his quick reflexes to catch her.

"Damn." He muttered as the class gasped (or cheered if one belonged to Slytherin). "Class dismissed!" and all of the potions disappeared from the cauldrons. Mostly everyone seemed hesitant to leave, including Potter and Weasley but with the most commanding voice he has ever used, Snape bellowed "GET OUT OF I SWEAR THE NEXT PERSON WILL BE THE ONE ON THE FLOOR LIKE GRANGER FROM MY TWO HANDS STRANGLING YOU FOR NOT LISTENING TO ME IN THE FIRST PLACE!" and with that, the class left so quickly, Snape could have sworn they all Apparated.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Assessment**

Turning his attention from the classroom door to the prone body on the floor, Severus Snape could hear the short, labored quiet breaths of his student. Kneeling, he casted a spell to turn her over gently so that he could properly check her vitals.

"Oh, do get up Miss Granger. I tire of your attempts of attention grabbing. There is no one here but me and I certainly don't care about you." Snape whispered as the spell spun her and placed her on the ground where her head faced closest to Snape's position.

Looking down, he could see that Longbottom, for once in his life, was right. Miss Granger did not look well. Other than her pasty white complexion that rivals even his own, her face was hollowed and tired while her damp mass of bushy hair clamped to her skull. Lips pale and almost blue, beads of sweat seemed to have accumulated around her body. All in all, this didn't look good. Knowing she was striking a very high fever, even feeling like she was heating the cold, damp florr, Snape summoned Madame Pomfrey via a sonorous charm.

"Pomfrey-Dungeons-Potions-Granger. 

Deciding the most prudent course of action would be to get her off the floor, Snape levitated her onto the desks and took off her school robe, using it was a sheet underneath.

She couldn't believe what he saw. He was angered at her for neglecting to take care of herself but also ashamed that her peers or even the staff has not been observant enough to see she was not well for a long while. She looks like she lost at least a stone and a half. Nothing fit properly, including her socks, which hung rather loosely around her tiny calves.

Trailing his hands to make sure that she didn't break any bones, he came across some cracked ribs (with the help of his wand to access) and rested his hands on her head. Other than a large lump, there were no external injuries, however her head felt like it was on fire.

Muttering a cooling charm, Snape heard an audible groan escape the petite witch as she tried to open her eyes with little success.

"What were you thinking, you stupid witch!" exclaimed Severus, not realizing his anger was showing through his previously calm exterior. With trembling hands, Hermione tried to push him away from her close proximity but only pressing lightly against the arm of his teaching robes.

Sobs escaped from her sickly form as tears pooled around closed eyes as she tried desperately to escape her predicament. Barely conscious, she rolled and slipped to the floor in an attempt to flee the heartless professor, knowing her kitten-like state only failed in reaching a few crawls towards the door before shaking with exhaustion.

Staring at her feeble attempt at escape, he heard only quietly words escaping from her mouth. "Why must he always treat me this way?"

Just as he was about to try and interpret her statement, Madame Pomfrey came bustling in and in a stern tone, she stated "Severus Snape, I would have thought better of you to take care of this poor child crawling on the floor like a newborn baby in such a state of distress. Shame on you. This young woman looks near her deathbed. What in Merlin's name happened to her?"

"Maybe you should ask that miserable chit. She came into my classroom 40 minutes late in this state of physical upheaval and continues to make a scene on the floor just I was attempting to analyze her condition," countered Snape as he turned to sit at his desk. "Oh, you will do no such thing, Severus!" exclaimed Madame Pomfrew as she casted her wand to drag the potions master towards herself and the curled form of the student. "You will help and carry her to the infirmary since she is in no condition to be flooed."

Mumbling under his breath "controlling hag", Snape lifter Hermione will more ease that should have been necessary, he followed the mediwitch upstairs towards the infirmary. All of a sudden, Hermione grasped the front of his robe and buried his face into his chest, still shaking and murmured "I wish my parents were still alive to be here," and with a sob, she slipped into a deep sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The Guilt Trip**

"Why you miserable git!" screamed Harry Potter while Ronald Weasley held him back a few feet from their guard to the infirmary. "Why can't we see Hermione but you can! We're her best friends and we actually care about her!"

"It has been stated before, Potter, that under no circumstances that Miss Granger see anybody since she is in a state of shock and hasn't changed in condition for the past three hours. So, kindly refrain yourself from doing anything more rash as to already losing 50 points for using inappropriate language when addressing a professor."

Harry Potter bit back a scream of rage.

"If you have problems following orders again, I will kindly ask Madame Pomfrey to explain herself to you as to why she asked no one to visit Miss Granger. I guarantee she will not be as lenite as myself." With that, Snape turned on his heels and proceeded to go back into the infirmary, allowing his teaching robes to billow as he stepped. Before entering, he glanced over his shoulder and added:

"And for your information, Potter, I am **assisting** Madame Pomfrey by force, not by choice. I would never want to be near that insufferable know-it-all, even if she is near her death, which you both failed to notice. Some supposed friends you are. You both were probably too pre-occupied by the Quidditch finals to even notice her condition. Oh, well, another 50 points from Gryffindor for not seeing past your two front teeth. That should even things up for Slytherin's win this year." And with that, the door to the infirmary slammed shut leaving an echo and the two very angry, shocked and concerned young men starting at the professor's dramatic escape.

"What a git."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: The Escape**

Everything was dark. Hermione could hear the sound of steady breathing, the hum of all the magic around her but still, everything felt numb, cold, and dark.

And she felt terrible and so very, very cold.

Is she dead?

Trying to remember what happened was hard for Hermione. She sensed something was wrong with her and had this sudden urge to escape. "I need to get away from here. I don't know where I am but I feel like I am laying on something soft. Is that a pillow under my head?" she thought. Shivers wracking her body, Hermione peered through heavy-lidded eyes towards a dark figure sprawled on a chair. A chair? Where is she?

Panic took over. Maybe it was He-who-won't-be-named-anymore has returned! Impossible, she thought. Harry defeated him months ago, on her 19th birthday (having a time turner in third year automatically made her the oldest student in the school). In any case, there is no way for his return because he was completely destroyed. Eying the dark shape in front of her, however, it seemed to form into her worst nightmare.

What is happening to me? Peering over to the figure, she glanced over to the face which was contorting and melting in her very eyes and she felt the black cloak come towards her like a giant bat. To Hermione, this was worst than a nightmare, it was like she was living in a horror movie.

All of her senses were bombarded with fear and she had to escape.

By quietly and weakly crawling off her bed and towards the door, she escaped into the darkness of Hogwarts and out into the grounds while Snape slept soundly by her bedside, unaware of her fever-induced hallucinations taking over her body and logic.

Hermione ran as fast as she feebly could. It was only April but the weather at night was still cold and damp from so much rain. It also didn't help that all she wore was her nightgown and bare feet treading on rocks, branches and moist grass.

Still believing her dillusions, she found herself in Hogsmeade shivering against the chilled night. Hermione believed that he-who-will-never-be-named-again was following her steps but know one knew. In reality, she was missing, sick, and afraid.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: The Discovery **

Severus Snape woke up in an awkward position. His left leg decided to cramp up as he shifted in his sleep and briefly wondered why he was not in his bed, but rather in an uncomfortable chair smelling like over-used Scorifying spells.

Snapping his blurry mind into focus, Snape realized he was in the infirmary ensuring that Miss ranger stays stable as Madame Pomfrey too the night to sleep.

Sleep? Sweet Merlin, he was supposed to monitor her, not fall asleep on duty. Silently cursing himself, he let his eyes adjust to the bed that his student was sleeping in and noticed there was no sign of a mass of bushy hair.

Springing up from the chair, Severus Snape raced to the bed and felt the sheets. They were ice cold. Where ever she is, she left this place long ago.

"The witch could be anywhere right now." Snape said out loud while running a hand through his hair in frustration. Acknowledging that she still had a high fever before she fell asleep, Snape could only imagine the hallucinations she was experiencing roaming the nighttime halls of Hogwarts.

Or worse, outside.

Gathering his volumous robes, the professor altered the Headmaster through the floo via a note he scribbled on a bandage and ran to find the only person who could help him, as much to his dislike.

"Open up this bloody door, you sniveling excuse for a canvas painting!" bellowed Snape as he continued to pace back and forth in front of the Fat Lady and the entrance to the Gryffindor tower.

"I will do no such thing. As you are well aware PROFESSOR Snape, the passwords change at midnight, as they do every other night in order to ensure the safety of the students. It is your own fault that you didn't get the passwords earlier this evening," huffed the Fat Lady.

"So be it, woman," pointing his wand towards the painting "I shall erase your canvas stroke by stroke until there is nothing left of your annoying existence and then turn your frame into a Scottish hen!" Just as Snape lifted his wand to strike, the portrait spoke:

"Ah ha! The password. You may enter," she said in a self-satisfied tone.

"What do you mean, Scottish hen?" inquired a confused Snape.

"Well, there is no need to repeat it, is there? You are allowed to enter. Just next time, don't threaten my strokes or I will send Sir Calahan to guard while I go and tell the Headmaster of your abuse of poor portraits. Now that Granger girl, always helping the less fortunate with PUKE or whatever she prattled on about…"

Snape never heard the rest of the conversation because he was already halfway up the tower to the boy's quarters. Finding the room at the highest tower, he found four boys sleeping soundly.

"Potter!" spat Snape as he made his way to the foot of Harry's bed, looking as menacing as possible. "Wake up!"

"What kind of a dream is this? Not only does Snape haunt the halls while I am awake, he needs to haunt my sleep too! Miserable git." Moaned Harry as he rolled over, oblivious to the seething potions master pulling out his wand and yelling:

"Levicorpus!"

Harry felt himself jerk upside down and opened his green eyes to match the gaze of a surly, angered pair of black orbs. "Nice of you to join the awake world with shorts on, Potter. 10 points from Gryffindor for using such language in your sleep."

"Wh-what? What's going on?" Harry blinked, looking around and realized that Snape had him hanging upside down over his bed while everyone else was oblivious to their most hated professor coming into their room at night.

"Don't speak, Potter. I need something of yours right now. Don't lie about it. I know you have it and what it does. If you don't grumble about giving it to me, I may consider giving it back to you….at some point. Do I make myself clear?

Harry merely nodded, even if his eyes flashed dangerously.

"I need your map. NOW. Accio Map." With a flick of his wrist, Harry went flying back into his bed just as Snape exited the room with the map and something shiny in his hand.

All Harry could do was just sit, rubbing his head. "Again, what a git ," and went back to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Sorry for the delay. I actually have this written on paper but I haven't had the time to transfer it here. I am working on the rest of the story. I promise it will get good!

**Chapter 7: The Nightmare**

Hermione Granger has faced many scary events in her 7 years at Hogwarts. In her first year, she faced a Troll in the girl's washroom on Halloween. Thankfully, Harry and Ron were there to save her from a surely terrible fate. In second year, she was turned into a piece of driftwood, for a better use of the term. She's faced O.W.Ls, Werewolves, Lord Voldemort and even an irate Professor Snape after one of Longbottom's infamous potion screw-ups. These events, however, are in no comparison to how she was feeling right now.

Huddled in a mass near the back entrance of the Hog's Head Pub, she thought for certain that every single Death Eater she has ever come across was surrounding her. In reality, she knew that they were either in Azkaban, dead or for the case of Severus Snape, acquitted of all crimes. These individuals that Hermione now faced were worse than reality. It looked as though every curse hit their body, leaving them grotesquely similar to a very cheesy zombie movie. (bad description but the point is: very scary)

As the Death 'Zombies' came closer to her, a sudden movement blurred her vision. A large black mass came flying at her, dispersing all the images in a cloud of smoke.

All she could do was scream in terror.

Severus, using the Marauder's Map was able to determine that Miss Granger was not on Hogwart's grounds now was her magical signature detected in the Forbidden Forest. A quick deduction let Snape to the only place left were she could have possibly wandered: Hogsmeade.

Searching frantically, the professor spied shoeless foot prints along muddy puddles along an indirect path around the town. From place to place to place, Snape searched around doorways and alleys to find the girl. "This witch clearly needs to learn some navigational skills," thought Snape as he check the entrance to Honeydukes. Spying footprints that seem to lead up to Hogs Head, Snape spotted her huddled against the door covered in mud and leaves. Fear and panic emanated from her.

He has seen Miss Granger in the battle against the Dark Lord and as much as he would ever admit to another soul, she fought with bravery and hope. Seeing her, however in this state, was almost too much for him to take.

Knowing she still possessed a high fever and at full gait, Snape came towards Hermione with a potion in his hand that he grabbed from Pomfrey's stores before he left. Coming towards her, Hermione focused her eyes on him before letting out an ear-piercing scream as if he were the Dark Lord himself. Casting a silencing charm on her, Snape kneeled and took a hold of her jaw and poured the contents of the potion down her throat.

The effects were immediate. Although she still looked like she was death's door, her eyes became cleared and more focused. It was like she was staring at him for the first time, blinking several times and slowing realizing where she was and how close her professor was to her frozen body. "Why am I in a nightgown outside," thought Hermione, hugging her arms closer to her legs.

After staring at each other for several seconds, Professor Snape cleared his throat: "Miss Granger, if I take off this silencing charm, will you promise to never scream at such high decibels ever again?"

Nodding shakily, Hermione felt the coolness in her throat dissipate as the spell was released. Standing up first, Severus offered a hand to Hermione. Taking his grasp, she stood up and within trying to take a couple steps she felt her knees give away and experienced not for the first time that day, a range of weakness creep throughout her body.

Peering at a concerned looking Snape, Hermione glanced down at her feet.

The darkness then took over.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: No worries, the reasons for Hermione's illness will soon come!

**Chapter 8: Hogwarts Again**

As Hermione fluttered her eyes open, she felt like the entire world had run her over and left her for dead along the Orion Belt. She felt that terrible.

Squinting (since it seems that there was no longer a moon-lit sky), she saw a blurry figure standing over her, or rather crouched over since she realized that the place she was lying down on was indeed the ground, and a rather cold one at that.

"What happened?" Hermione muttered, shaking her head to clear the cobwebs from her head.

"Don't move, Miss Granger, unless you want to add a twisted neck to your long list of ailments and injuries," a voice sneered above her. "_So, its Professor Snape who's leaning over me_," mused Hermione "_he must be checking my vitals like Madame Pomfrey does_ _but why am I not in the infirmary_?" As she began to open her mouth to speak, Snape interrupted:

"Before you start prattling off a slew of useless questions," Snape said, pausing to cast a warming charm on Hermione, "I will tell you that you hallucinated, wandered to Hogs Head screaming like a Banchee in heat and collapsed by my side where I continued to heal you until now due to the fact that you were too weak to be Apparated or carried." Without even taking a breath, Snape uttered another charm that helped alleviate the thick fog in her head. Opening her eyes fully, Hermione had a chance to look at her supposed 'savior'.

"I try not to make a habit of saving someone's life more than once, Miss Granger, but if I must ask for one request in return, it is for you to stop staring at me like a gapping fish. It does not become you." And with that said, Snape stood up offering a hand. "Do you feel well enough to stand now?" he said in a kinder tone.

"_I must in a quite the state,"_ thought Hermione, grasping his hand rather shakily and then leaned herself against the professor in order to keep upright.

Flinching at the closeness, Snape merely muttered "Hold on."

With a crack, both student and professor Apparated to the gates of Hogwarts.

Still holding onto Snape's arm, Hermione felt herself lagging at the gait her professor was taking.

"Please Sir," she huffed, as they went up the winding path, "I am having troubles keeping up."

Looking back at her, as if he just realized that he had an extra arm attached to himself, he slowed down his pace. Paling slightly due to the exertion, Hermione quietly thanked her professor. Just as they reached the main doors, Snape turned to Hermione and pulled out a shimmering object from out of his pocket.

"Here, put this on, I believe it is breakfast time and I do not need you to cause a scene with your ghastly appearance", quipped Snape as he covered Hermione in an invisibility cloak, shielding her from the eyes of her peers.

"But, but- I thought only Harry had-" Hermione inquired just as Snape interrupted her.

"Yes, well, this is Mr. Potter's invisibility cloak. He was graciously obedient enough to lend me his most prized possessions to help find you, even as skillfully acquired some of these objects may be."

Not questioning Snape's way of getting Harry Potter to lend him anything to him, Hermione gripped her hand around Snape's arm while clutching the cloak around her body. To the average eye, it would only look like Snape was walking at a very leisurely pace with only the slightest of arm missing from his tall, overgrown body. "_Hanging off the wings of a bat_," Hermione mused.

As Snape lead the way, Hermione realized that they were not gong into the direction of the infirmary but rather down into the depths of the dungeon.

As they neared the bottom of the stairwell, Hermione glanced over to the spot where she almost dropped her books the first time. Feeling rather nauseous and weak, Hermione whispered "Sir, please. May I take a quick rest here? I am afraid that if I go any further, I will paint the floors a worse color than it already is." Quirking an eyebrow at her bold remark, Snape glanced down to the shimmering fabric gripping his arm.

"If you must, Miss Granger, but not for long. I have some questions for you that need to be answered in my office." Hermione took off the cloak and sat down heavily on the stone step, taking her gripped hand off Snape's arm and wrapping it around her knee.

"I feel so terrible," sighed Hermione to the air, looking at her small, paled hands.

Shifting his feet, Snape sat down beside Hermione and cleared his throat. "Well, perhaps the best remedy is a, what is the Muggle phrase? Come and have a nice bowl of chicken soup?" Without the usual biting remarks, Snape again offered his hand and helped Hermione to her feet and led her to the Potions classroom.

Quickly glancing at her professor, Hermione wondered if she was losing her mind again. "Kindness? Did he just try and comfort me with kindness?" she muttered.

Hearing her spoken words, Snape sharply replied "We have much to discuss, Miss Granger. I was merely suggesting that you eat before you decide to faint on my potion stores."

With a flourish of his wand, the Potions classroom door opened and both Hermione Granger and Professor Snape went inside to further figure out the source of Hermione's illness.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: The Explanation**

Snape lead Hermione into his office after muttering a few incantations at the back of the potions classroom.

Turning around just before reaching his desk, Snape quickly regarded his student with an expression of curiosity and suspicion before walking over to seat himself. He found himself momentarily questioning himself before shifting his gaze back to Miss Granger who sat herself down in an opposing chair looking far too small and the chair looking far to large for his comfort. Like a child prepared for a scolding, he thought and he caught her glancing up at him with a very odd expression. Perhaps embarrassment, he mused.

Clearing his throat, Snape thought he better get this conversation over with before Madame Pomfrey discovers her patient is no longer in the infirmary.

"Do you what a Time Turner is, Miss Granger?" Snape inquired as a pulled a stack of parchment from the inside of his desk drawer. Eying his movements in order to avoid his piercing gaze, Hermione shifted in her seat trying not to look to guilty at the mention of the one illegal object she had possession of in her third year but then again, she was never one for not answering a question she knew the answer to.

"Yes, sir, I am aware what a Time Turner is. It is a device capable of taking the wearer back in time at the designated turn of its dials. It allows the wearer full interaction in the past and then continues to work until the wearer shifts in time again. It is worn at all times in order for the magic to keep flowing." Glancing up at her professor, she could see him stare at her with a mix of fear and anger. She wasn't sure why, exactly, but Hermione knew what the next question from him could be…waiting…one..two..three-

She could see the he will not disappoint.

"Miss Granger, as much as you may or may not want to share this information with me," pausing ever so slightly emphasize his point, he continued "have you ever come across a Time Turner that wasn't illustrated in your ever-so-expanding collection of dusty handbooks and texts?" Narrowing his eyes, he regarded her seeing that she was choosing her words carefully.

"Yes, Professor. I have used a Time Turner. Professor McGonagall let me use it during my third year at Hogwarts so I could take all the extra classes I needed (_or wanted, _Hermione thought).

Surprised by her answer, and curious, Snaped further prodded her.

"How many classes did you take, Miss Granger?"

"Six, sir," Hermione answered, proudly.

_Impressive,_ he thought smirking inside. Sobering a little, Snape had a mini revelation and realized that something in that timeline was not right. "How long did you use this device?" Snape questioned, picking up a quill and dipping it into some black ink. Scribbling some notes on the parchment in front of him, he looked up at the girl, regarding her sickly appearance and continued to write his assessment.

Hermione continued. "I used the Time Turner the entire year, sir. I used it everyday to go to two classes and I had to use it at night and on the weekends in order to keep up with the workload."

_An entire year? _Snape thought, _So this must mean it physically aged her a year ahead of her class. _He knew that she looked a bit older that her classmates but he always thought it had to do with her obvious maturity level over her peers. She didn't gossip or carry on like the other girls (and boys) in her class and rarely was ever seen socializing outside of the classroom unless it was out of necessity or the "Golden Trio" was out on another _adventure. _Sneering at the thought of Potter and Weasley prancing around Hogwarts with the items now in his possession made Snape wonder how much more these three got away with.

Looking at her brown eyes, Snape could see she was holding back something, something she wasn't going to tell him.

He could sense it and acted on his instincts. Pulling out his wand from under his volumous robes, he pointed the wand in Hermione's general direction and whispered the incantation:

"_Legimins."_

Black eyes meeting a surprised pair of golden brown, Snape entered Hermione's mind and started shifting through memories. Her first year getting attacked by a troll and lying that she was the one who wanted to find it. She was crying in the girls' bathroom, however, because her so called "friends" were mean to her and not appreciative of her intelligence. _How interesting, I always thought those brats were inseparable since day one._

Next, he saw her brew a polyjuice potion in the girl's bathroom. _When was this? Her second year? I can't give her credit, no doubt she was the one who pilfered my potions stores, the little chit. At least she was turned into a cat. That was almost worth the price of the ingredients._

Viewing more memories, Snape came across third year where she was using the Time Turner. Appearing in Trawlany's Divination class one day, so one memory thought out, she was useless in the craft and she reacted by throwing down the crystal ball and dropping the class. _Interesting, I should have done the same thing in my year, _mused Snape. _I always thought it was a load of hogwash. _Shifting past many sleepless night she had, Snape felt her mind close him off. More and more memories became to fade and he felt himself be pushed out of her mind. Reeling out of his student's memories, Snape felt himself launch backwards in his chair with such force that he fell off his chair and onto the floor.

Panting slightly at the forced exertion, Hermione blinked several times while a disorientated Professor Snape hauled himself from the ground.

"I DIN NOT give you permission to invade my privacy, Professor Snape," Hermione hissed, her hair flailing wildly as if an electric discharge came out from her roots. "If you need answers, you will ask me directly. I will not lie to you, nor will I expect it in return. If you want to ask me questions, use a verbal approach. It is more effective and polite." Hermione then sat down heavily on the chair, shaking slightly for using up most of the energy she saved up since her fall earlier.

Brushing himself off, Professor Snape bristled at the tone and words she used, but granted it was within his right to find the information he needs. He just didn't expect himself to be repelled and for her to know Occulmency. Wincing a little, Snape pulled his chair off the floor and sat back down, rubbing his knee he banged off the desk when he fell.

"At least if Potter learned one thing in his fifth year, it was for him to encourage you to learn an important skill, Miss Granger, but-" glowering slightly as Snape eyed his student "-if you ever speak to me in that manner ever again, you will find yourself scrubbing cauldrons for a month, no matter your physical capabilities at this present time, sneered Snape as he picked up his ink-splotched parchment, airing it to dry. Feeling the need to explain himself, Professor Snape continued. "I needed to invade your mind to ensure that you indeed have used the Time Turner for that length of time. I suspect your illness is not unlike something I have encountered before."

Hermione's eyes flickered to meet her professor's gaze with intense curiosity.

"It is not a physical ailment, per say, that you would be accustomed in experiencing in the Muggle world," Snape told Hermione as he got up from his chair and started to pace in front of Hermione's position with his teaching robes billowing as he continued talking, furrowing his brow.

"Miss Granger, as I am certain you are aware since you are the resident know-it-all, there are magical diseases and sicknesses a witch or wizard can catch causing the magic to usually drain from one's body. Some of the physical ailments act like Muggle diseases, however, your illness has not shown up specifically when I examined you." Pausing to look at his slender, long hands and gripping them into fists, Snape slowly turned to his student and regarded her carefully as if his next words weighed as heavy as the world.

"Miss Granger, I have reason to believe that your predicament is solely related to the use of the Time Turner in your third year."

Hermione gasped and put a small hand to her mouth in disbelief as Snape continued.

"Twenty years ago, when I first started working for the Dark Lord, he asked me to research and test the Time Turner on younger Death Eaters who just joined the ranks, such as myself. They were to use the device to attack Muggles in places they observed they would be at present time and then go back in time to sabotage and carry out their mission. Select few were chosen for this task and over time, as I examined on myself and others, I found us becoming weaker and increasingly ill."

Glancing in her direction again while continuing his pace, Snape softly spoke. "I found that over time, the device sucked the magical properties from oneself in order to keep the time turning magic working at such levels. I, myself, had to use the Time Turner, against my will, in order to find a solution as to why they were becoming increasingly sick. With the Dark Lord unaccustomed to failure, we had little choice but to keep using the Time Turner without any regards to our own health.

After a few months, I noticed myself, and the other Death Eaters, were not getting any better and it soon became apparent that some were not going to live for very long. The remainder of us, however, who did not use the device for as long, found ourselves feeling and looking older. A few lines here, a couple grey hairs there. A few tests, I realized that the Time Turner had a counter effect.

Pausing again, Snape stopped and looked at Hermione, who looked up expectantly for the 'great answer' he almost wish he could withhold. Wrapping her robe around her closer to keep out the chill, Hermione urged on.

"Please, sir, what is the counter-effect?"

"The effect of the device, Miss Granger, causes one to age according to the length of time the wearer uses it. The reason no one at the Ministry was aware of this side effect because individuals and Aurors would only use it for a few days per person. Myself and the other Death Eaters, however," Snape replied, unconsciously touching his left forearm, "used it for almost a year, just as you have. Some Death Eaters didn't survive this illness. Survivors, such as myself, somehow aged 10 years."

Gasping, Hermione stared at her professor. _No wonder he looks so old,_ she thought. She knew that Professor Lupin and Sirius Black both graduated at the same time as Professor Snape but they looked no where near the age of the man standing in front of her.

As if he could read her mind, Snape replied "Yes, Miss Granger, I am only 39 years but the Time Turner, however, physically aged me ten years. I found the Time Turner has magical capabilities to age ten times the wearer's age, hence why the Ministry never caught onto people aging only a few months."

"I was only 19 years old at the time it aged me, and I fear, Miss Granger," Snape almost whispered "that you will endure the same fate if you survive your illness, which has left you fragile and weakened magically."

Shaking her head as Hermione glanced down at her lap, she muttered "Ten years, that would make me almost 30 years old! It almost seems impossible to comprehend. Sir," Hermione looked up in wide eyes and begged as Snape turned to write a few more notes on the parchment, "how long is the aging process?"

Sighing a little, Snape bite back a scathing remark at her pleasing voice and answered truthfully. "I am not certain entirely but you should be completely aged by only around three weeks. I haven't seen the effects on the female physiology so I cannot be certain how long or how painful it may be."

"Painful?" Hermione whispered.

"Yes, Miss Granger, if you could imagine the amount of energy and strength it takes to grow merely inches in a few months, imagine aging ten years' worth of experiences into a few short weeks. You are lucky that you are of age as opposed to being a child. I fear the aging process wpuld be that much more critical and severe. I would fear for your life, Miss Granger, if it were the case." Carefully placing his quill into the inkpot after scratching some spiky notes, Snape past by Hermione and activated the floo with the parchment in hand. With a simple command "Headmaster", Snape threw in the paper and a green flame erupted, encompassing the dark office with a ominous glow.

Once the last flame went out, Severus Snape tapped his hand against the fireplace as if contemplating his next words.

"Miss Granger, I believe I have told you al there is to know at this point. Professor Dumbledore will be apprised of the situation and you will be brought up to the infirmary at once to get proper medical attention. Madame Pomfry will surely be in a state if she finds her only patient missing and me in larger than necessary trouble. I already have enough of a headache from your screaming earlier," Snape sneered, curling his lip slightly.

"But sir, I have one more question!" pleaded Hermione.

"I will not repeat myself again, you insufferable chit," Snape retorted, becoming increasingly like the professor she knows from class again. "You will save you questions and hold your tongue until I call for you again. Save us both the trouble and rest or I will be forced to bind you to the infirmary until you grow as old as the ages." With that, Snape flicked his wrist and pulled Hermione off his chair and placed her before the fireplace. Throwing in more floo powder, Snape bellowed "Infirmary." And with that, Hermione was shoved unceremoniously into the floo and was carried to the infirmary before she could speak another word, her hair flying wildly around her body.

Glancing up at Hermione, the look on her face was positively murderous.

_Insufferable girl_, thought Snape. _Maybe age will tone her down her stubbornness, or better yet, her hair_, he mused as Snape picked off strands of long, wavy brown hair from his cloak before sitting down to mark more essays with his favorite red-inked quill.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Ponderings**

Upon stumbling into the infirmary, Hermione Granger felt light-headed. Not just due to the fact that she didn't get a chance to east her chicken soup, as promised (where she almost snorted at the concept) but rather the idea that she will be years older in a matter of weeks.

Furthermore, it is ironic that the Time Turner's purpose in her third year was to take as many courses in as little amount of time. But now, she will be missing all the time in the world. Ten years, to be precise. _I wonder what Professor McGonagall will say once she finds out that the device she let her student have had this magical property to it. I suspect she will be beside herself. Poor professor, _Hermione thought, _how was she to know that it would have this effect? It is certainly something worth studying, but then again, that is how Professor Snape came under the same predicament. No wonder he is how the way he is. To lose ten young years is difficult. I just hope I don't turn out as bitter as him. I hope…_

Stumbling a few more steps from the sooty floo, Hermione could see a bustling woman in which came barreling down the bedsides and holding out her wand towards her. _This won't be good, _Hermione silently mused.

"Good Gods child. Where have you been!? I have been searching high heaven on Earth for you. No warm clothes on, no medication. You are in quite a state," a hysterical Mediwitch proclaimed as she ran her wand over Hermione while throwing a school robe over her shoulders.

"Just look at you, as pale as the cap on my head. Come, Miss Granger, I shall put you to rest and keep you there until you look well enough to stand. And where is Severus Snape? He was supposed to be watching you while you were out in a deep sleep but instead he has taken off and let you wander aimlessly around Hogwarts!" Leading Hermione to the nearest bed, she helped the frail girl get comfortable before clucking again.

"I will not tolerate you roaming again. When I find that professor, I'll give him a piece of my mind. He no doubt forgot about you and went out to dock more Gryffindor points. Sometimes I think that man should just grow up and stop dwelling on points…" Madame Pomfrey continued to rant as she made Hermione take potion after potion after potion.

_Grow up indeed, _Hermione thought as she swallowed a particularly nasty potion. _You don't even know the half of it._

After fully satisfied with treating Hermione, Madame Pomfrey brought over a tray of food from the house elves before putting herself to work scarifying the beds, still mumbling.

Happy to be left alone, Hermione sighed and fell back against the pillow. Feeling slightly better, physically, Hermione drifted into a deep sleep. _Tomorrow is another day._

But it wasn't tomorrow…

"Blimey, Harry, what do you think happened to her?" whispered Ron as both he and his best friend sat at Hermione's bedside staring at her in disbelief.

"I don't know, Ron. Madame Pomprey and Professor Dumbledore havn't been telling me anything for the past three days other than she has been in the infirmary unconscious. I over heard Madame Pomfery, however, talk to Snape as I was going to see the Headmaster. From what I could tell, he was getting an earful from her. I even overheard 'Mione's name being mentioned. Whatever happened to her has something to do with that git." Harry practically spat out while running a frustrated hand through his hair.

He had told Ron of the "Mauderer's Map incident' a few days ago and how the next morning he found his invisibility cloak missing as well. He knew Snape has something to do with it, alright. He has been involved all along starting in the Potions classroom and now here lays Hermione looking worse off than ever before. Why he and Ron didn't notice her condition before, he was ashamed to know, but he knew that they had to make it up to her in anyway possible, even if it meant finding out what Snape did to her. He'll get the greasy git to talk one way or another.

"Harry, I think she's waking up!" Ron exclaimed as he grabbed his best friend's shoulder to shake Harry out of his thoughts. Placing his crooked glasses straight on his face, Harry could see Hermione's eyes start to flutter as she shifted around in her bed slightly with a slight moan.

"Ohhh..." Wincing slightly, Hermione placed a shaky hand to her head. _I feel like I just got hit by a bludger. Perhaps three. Who is sitting near me? Oh, I hear Ron and Harry!_

"Hi guys" Hermione said weakly as she opened her eyes to greet them. "Is it the morning already?"

"Uh no, Hermione, it is Tuesday afternoon." Harry explained "You were out unconscious for three days. What happened to you? Did Snape have something to do with this?" Both boys leaned forward expectantly.

"It's Professor Snape, Harry, and no, he didn't do this to me. I rather did this to myself but I can't explain everything. At least, not yet." To see the smiling looks drop from there faces to be replaced by disappointment hurt Hermione but she had to get all the facts and sort it out before she could tell them what will happen to her. _Three days? I can't believe I have been sleeping for three days. I wonder if any change in my physical appearance has occurred yet…_

"Ah ha! You are finally awake, I see! You gave us quite the scare, Miss Granger. I am glad to see you are up and around," Professor Dumbledore said as he strolled in from the entrance of the infirmary to stand in front of Hermione's bed. "Hello Harry, Mr. Weasley, lemon drop?" Both of his students declined. Turning his attention back to Hermione, he gave her a piece of folded parchment. "This is from Professor Snape. I trust you might know what it is about." Noticing a darker reaction from her two charges, Dumbledore decided that an exit was needed. Things will sort out in the end. "Good day to you three and I am happy to see you in better order than when you came in, Miss Granger."

Turning around, Dumbledore whistled a tune while slowly making his way to the door.

Without even pausing, Dumbledore held his hand up and said "Harry and Mr. Weasley, I know you have a lot of questions and they will be answered accordingly when Miss Granger is ready to talk. She has a lot on her mind and you'll find her changing more than you will ever have thought possible." With that, he continued whistling and closed the door behind him. _Harry and Ron looked confused and livid at the same time, which usually means trouble_, thought Hermione.

"Look, guys, I really can't explain things right now but once I get all the facts (_more like research it to death, _thought Harry and Ron at the same time) then I can tell you. Until then, you will both have to be patient and just expect that things won't be what you expect, ok?" Hermione pleaded. Looking at both of them, Hermione could see the inter turmoil they faced. Deciding that they should trust Hermione, which usually she is right anyway, they accepted that they will leave things alone…for now.

"Blimey, 'Mione, we'll have to send you to Honeydukes by the time you get out of here. You look like you could eat all the chocolate frogs there! By the way, I brought you some." Ron handed over a half dozen packages which Hermione placed on the table with the folded parchment while keeping one frog to open.

"Thanks. I can't wait to get out of here. You don't suppose you could bring me up to date on what I missed the last couple days?"

Groaning simultaneously, as if to say 'things never change', the trio started discussing the day to day goings on in Hogwarts…


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, but thank Merlin's Beard that J.K. has such a wonderful imagination...

CHAPTER 11: A Dark Saturday (Three days earlier...)

Gently rapping on the large, ornate door of Professor Snape's personal quarters, Headmaster Albus Dumbledore could feel the wash of protective magic dissapate as he opened the door and stepped through the threshold.

The room was very dark and still. One may have found these rooms empty but Albus Dumbledore was no fool. At times like these, which has happened far too many times to count, the feared Potions Master woulddwell and brood in these dark rooms when deemed serious enough for deep, furrowed thoughts. Albus, stroking his long flowy beard, slowly advanced towards the wingback chair that faced the stone cold fireplace.

'Incendio', Albus muttered.

As a roaring fire erupted in the once empty hearth, the elder man spoke once more. ' You're going to turn into one of those muggle popscicles, Severus, in this chill. Since Hogwarts is in no need of another ordamental fireplace, I would greatly recommend using it every once and a while, my boy. Now what was it you wanted to speak to me about?' Albus spoke gently as he settled himself in the chair across from the younger man, observing him all the while.

Severus Snape lifted his head slightly, glaring through a curtain of raven straight hair and replied 'It appears your Deputy Headmistress allowed Miss Granger the use of an illegal time-turner in her third year.'

Peering at Severus with only an expression of mild amusement, the Headmaster chuckled 'Of course I knew, Severus. Minerva was very persuasive, I must say, in allowing one of our brightest students use her time even more efficiently while taking extra classes. i see no reason to bring this up now, almost four years later, is ther---'

Before the last word was uttered, Professor Snape shot out of his chair and advanced on his superior like a coiled snake while the flames from the hearth grew wilder with uncontrolled magic.

'Did you honestly believe, old man, that Hermione-sodding-Granger would just use the time-turner just to take extra classes? Attending them, studying, and still managing to write essays three lengths longer than necessary. I'm surprised she managed to keep up with everything, considering the half-wit wonders dragging her to go trapezing through old passages and shacks where they never belonged!' Agressively pacing the length of the rug in front of Dumbledore, he paused and turned to meet his blue eyes.

'She used it all year, Albus, and now she will age to the same extent I have within a few short weeks.' And with that, Snape dropped heavily into his chair and buried his face into his pale hands as Dunbledore watched the scene unfold.

'I should be furious at her for being so incredibly foolish, reckless, so.....Gryffindor.' he sneered. 'But, all I can feel is regret and remorse....for what she will go through and what she will lose. I should have told the ministry about my findings all those years ago and perhaps this may not have even to that buck-toothed brat.' and with that, Snape gazed back towards the dying flames, now slightly extinguished from the magical surge.

Professor Dumbledore looked pensive for a moment before a slight twinkle emerged behind the half-moon spectacles. He knew about Severus' ordeal those years past and was saddened by the emotional (and physical) changes it brought with it. His friend felt responsible for all those deaths, for not understanding the magic the time-turner held (or sapped, when knowledge was eventually discovered) and he never recovered from those years lost on himself. A young man forced to grow up much sooner than he was prepared for. Another part of his life that he has lost for bad choices and unfortunate circumstances...

Although saddened by Hermione Granger's predicament, thought Albus, it was also an opportunity of sorts to perhaps help Severus find his way through the abyss. He may be able to work with Miss Granger by observing her transformation, and maybe (just maybe) help find a reversal cure for the both of them. 'It would be a great chance for two great minds to tackle this problem head on with all the cunning of a Slytherin and the boldness of a Gryffindor.' mused Albus.

'Severus, my dear boy,' Albus spoke, grinning slightly, 'I want you to help Miss Granger find a cure.'


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter franchise but I certainly wish I did!

I am sorry it took so long for me to continue with this story...I've must have had an obliviate.

Chapter 12: Reminising the long days...

Hermione, 24 hours after being re-admitted to the infirmary, was once finally allowed to go back to her rooms to rest and recuperate for the remainder of the week. Thinking back on the day's events. she knew a few of the students have seen her state of disarray and the entire school was a buzz with rumors of her strange behaviour. The best rumour, according to Ron (whole told to story with great flourish earlier that day by her bedside).

Apparently, according to Patil and Lavender, she not Hermione Granger, but rather the mishevious and clever ghost, Peeves, who was inhabiting her body roaming around the school (none of it happened, of course) but it gave Ron great joy to tell her all of these ridiculous stories.

Harry, however, sat pensively, quietly observing Hermione as she sat proped up with many pillows and surrounded by gifts and sweets, last of which she didn't totally love considering her parents were Muggle dentists but she could appreciate the gesture all the same.

It was almost unnearving, seeing her friend scrutenize her, as if trying to piece together a puzzle. As far as she knows, the aging process hasn't started to take affect, at least not physcially. Still, she will eventually have to tell them before they find the hard way. Could they imagine one day sitting next to their plain Jane Hermione Granger friend who suddenly aged 10 years and asking if they could pass the pumpkin juice? Breaking her reverie, Harry reached a hand over and gently laid a hand on her small shoulder.

'Hermione, do you realize that your magical siginiture has changed? I can feel it and I know it seems weird but I can usually sense a wizard or witch's aura of magic when I am near them but, you, it's different.' Regarding her more closely, he continued 'It's like you are going through a change. You don't have the same magical signature you once had.....' he trailed off as his green eyes searched her wide, slightly misty brown ones.

'Harry!' exclaimed Hermione as she rose slightly, feeling stronger than the say before. 'I didin't know that you had this ability. How long have you known you could do this? What does it feel like? Is there a book in the library on this subject?' She started rambling off questions, desperately trying to divert the initial question. Harry, however, was a true Gryffindor when it came to stubborness and was not fooled by his friend's wayward attemps at distracting him.

Ron, however, was watching the exchange with his mouth slightly agape and not certain where this conversation would lead so he just decided to pop a Treacle in his mouth and wait for the invetiable answer...he knew better to just sit back during this exchange...


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not my brain child.

**Chapter 13:**

_'Hermione, do you realize that your magical siginiture has changed? I can feel it and I know it seems weird but I can usually sense a wizard or witch's aura of magic when I am near them but, you, it's different.' Regarding her more closely, he continued 'It's like you are going through a change. You don't have the same magical signature you once had.....' he trailed off as his green eyes searched her wide, slightly misty brown ones._

_'Harry!' exclaimed Hermione as she rose slightly, feeling stronger than the say before. 'I didin't know that you had this ability. How long have you known you could do this? What does it feel like? Is there a book in the library on this subject?' She started rambling off questions, desperately trying to divert the initial question. Harry, however, was a true Gryffindor when it came to stubborness and was not fooled by his friend's wayward attemps at distracting him._

_Ron, however, was watching the exchange with his mouth slightly agape and not certain where this conversation would lead so he just decided to pop a Treacle in his mouth and wait for the invetiable answer...he knew better to just sit back during this exchange..._

* * *

'I don't believe you.'

Harry eyed his exceptionally brilliant friend with a calculating gaze. Leaning forward slighty, he waitied for Hermione's answer as she shuffled a little in her cot, not accustomed to the unwavering scrutiny her friend was giving her. The piercing green stare was not unlike a familiar coal-eyed professor from the Saturday past. Giggling slighty at the similarity, she regarded Harry with a similiar stare hoping to pass it off as nothing more than a reaction to the variety of potion surging through her system.

'What ever do you mean, Harry?' Hermione spoke with leveled words, considering the precarious position she held as the sickly, exhausted and bed-ridden 7th year. She knew it was not a very good cover but she was not up to her usual articulate standard. Feeling tired, she waited for Harry to push further with his interregation. He would not dissapoint.

'Hermione, it is obvious now that you've been hiding how sick you have been and we feel like first-class prats for not paying more attention to you lately-'

'Yeah!' chimed in Ron between mouthfuls of chocolate.

Harry continued, looking over to his red-headed friend briefly before continuing. 'I've noticed a huge change in you. Your signature is changing, adapting but I am not certain what it means. It almost feels like wisps around you.' To prove his point, Harry lifted his hand and moved it around the space above Hermione's head as if he sense the wisps of magic moving.

'I know it seems weird, Hermione,' Harry continued as he replaced his hand back on Hermione's shoulder. 'but it used be a redish feeling....gah, I can't describe this but it FEELS like a color. Anyway, it has changed to a goldish hue...'

Glancing back to Ron, who was seemed to only be half-listening because he was reading one of the many chocolate frog cards now spread around his chair, Harry dropped his voice and whispered 'Its like the magic you used in our third year...is your change related to this?' He furrowed brow, not unlike Professor Snape, she mused briefly before sobering up and finally decided to answer the question truthfully. Why she kept thinking of her professor today, she'll have to re-examine later when she is back in her rooms, but she knew that if she was going to go through these changes the next few weeks, she will need to support of her two best friends.

_Well, here goes_, thought Hermione.

'Yes, Harry, it does have to do with the time-turner and Ron, before you start asking questions, let me explain everything...'

Hermione spent the next hour telling Ron about what happened during their third year with the help of Harry who explained the use of the time-turner, going back and saving Buckbeak, as well as Harry's Godfather, Sirius. It was a difficult conversation since Sirius's death was only a few months prior and it still deeply affected Harry. Pushing through the conversation, Hermione admitted that she used the time-turner much more than Harry was aware of, which promoted Ron to say.

'So, you're actually a year older than us? I can't believe you would actually spend twice as much time going to classes and studying! Then again, you our brill Hermione!' Ron gave a large smile and settled back into his chair waiting for Hermione to continue her story.

She explained that over the past few weeks, she wasn't feeling very well but thought it was due to over-studying and preparing for NEWTs while not taking proper care of herself (as she should have). Her draining magical power was taking a toll in her classes and she had to work extra hard just to keep up to her regular standard. She just didn't realize how bad it became...

She decided to not include all the details of her injuries from the classroom or the Hogsmeade adventure where Professor Snape had to go retrieve her. _Best to keep Snape out of this as much as possible_, she decided. They don't need to know everything about what happened to their professor but rather the details linking the time-turner's affect on its users and how it explains the recent changes in her appearance. It well help soften the sudden changes in their friend and how it will continue to play havok on her until the magical aging has taken complete effect.

'Blimey, Hermione!' Ron exclaimed 'How much will you age?'

'Pausing slightly to look down at her young hands, she replied 'About 10 years, Ron. By the time the aging process is complete, I should look and feel about thirty years old.' Ron gasped at the same time that Harry shot out of the chair.

'That, that thing should be illegal! How could it do this to you. Doesn't the Ministry know what this device does to people?' Harry shook with a fury that was rarely seen by his close friends but Hermione decided to try and calm him by rising up and placing two pale hands on his shoulder.

"Harry, it IS illegal. That's why the Ministry put it as a restricted item but I was allowed to use the time-turner in third year. I don't think even I realized the extent of my use until later on in the year. By then it was too late. I don't think the Ministry knows about its aging process because they only allow the Aurors use of it for a few days at a time and not enough to make a difference.' Shaking a little, Hermione sat back down, replacing her hands on her lap and watched Harry calm himself and sit back down as well.

'Hey mate, it isn't so bad, really. Hermione obviously is the one going through this and she is taking this more calmly the either of us.' Ron told Harry, smiling ruefully. 'Perhaps she can get us some firewhiskey at The Three Broomsticks when she finishes her aging.' At that comment, both Harry and Hermione grabbed a pillow from the pile on the cot and threw it at the redhead, both tinkling with laughter. Joining in, Ron smiled at the two and right then, Hermione knew that it was the right thing to tell them. She knew they weren't going to push the issue now but will have to come up with a good answer for the questions:

How do you know you are going to age and who told you it is all related to the time-turner?

* * *

A/N: More to follow. Will she let them know Snape''s involvement? Thanks for all of your comments!


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the wonderful imaginative creations of J.K. Rowling.

**Chapter 14:**

Finally, finally, having the opportunity to settle into her own room, Hermione Granger laid down amoung her dark red and brown bedding and her many books that she had either stuffed in her personal book shelf or under bed. Pavrati and Lavender (her eternal roommates as she liked to put it for the past seven years) had always disregarded her from collecting too many books. Little did they know that she had many more books tucked away in the Room of Requirement whenever she needed for reference or for just a good read.

Her current, reoccuring read is Jane Eyre. Lovely book.

Tucking in beforethe girls got back from dinner (she still wasn't feeling up to her normal self, and the potions still left her feeling nauseous.) but she settled in and stroked Crookshanks, her half-neazle. She picked up another book on Time-Turners that she got from the boys when the went (grudgingly) to the library for her before dinner.

She has certainly read every book on the subject before asking Professor McGonagall to use the Time-Turner in her third year so she was pretty certain she most there was to know in the subject in the magical world. Unless, of course, you were an Auror or a part of the Department of Mysteries.

Regardless. she sat up pondering about the eventual changes she was going to experience the next couple of weeks. So, far, she has discovered to real changes. She found her hair and mails were growing faster than normal (she great at least two inches of hair since her trip to the infirmary). It was truely nothing that the staff and the students have noticed so far.

She knew she was no real beauty. With her bushy, plain brown hair and dull skin, she was always the subject of conversation by her roommates, unless thery were talking of boys, of course. She knew she could put in more effort but she always found intellectual prowlness would attract a career, not a mate. Her parents were always very supportive of her choices and did not push her to wear pink bows (unless she wanted to wear them) or participate in the school's pagent (unless she wanted to sing). Hermione, of course, was an excellently trained singer by one of her mother's friends. She was a professionally trained singer and taught Hermione well before she started up at Hogwarts. After her second year, she was started again during her summer holidays and thought she had a good grasp on the theory and execution.

Regardless, the Granger family always have supported her choices. They have been extremely supportive of her magical education, although she may have left out many significant details about hte magical world that last few years due to the second uprising of Voldemort ( she refused to call him Lord-almost as much as she loved to be called the Gryffindor princess.) Although not on the same level of significance, it was annoying and unworthy non-the-less.

Considering her near future as an opportunity to not only to try and examine the changes she will eventually endure, she considered this a chance to not only help all those who have fallen in this 'time trap', but to perhaps help and try to reverse the aging that Professor Snape has to forcefully endure years ago. She know she shouldn't concern herself in her Potions Master's affairs but perhaps, in some way, she could help him or others who are stuck in this terrible magical predicament.

But what will she tell her parents?

Hermione started to drift off as her roommates came into the room discussing the gossip of the day. Casting a silencing charm (which took a lot of energy but figured it was worth the quiet night) she fell fast asleep holding her Time-Turner book and was cuddled warm by her familiar at her feet.

* * *

A/N: But how is Snape dealing with this situation these past few days?


	15. Authors notes

A/N: Ohhhhh....I apologize for the terrible grammer and writing from the past chapter. I guess I was over excited to get my point across that I forgot to proof-read and re-check my grammer. Not so-Hermion-ish but meant to be a reflection chapter.

I am still getting accustomed to the Open Writer program on my Vista!

Cheers and I hope you all had a great weekend. Back to work tomorrow!

Happy New Year, y'all!


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: I do not own HP.

Thank you for all of your wonderful comments and sorry it took so long to post!

* * *

Chapter 16: As time goes by....

The following Monday found Hermione, trudging, if not tentively to her first class, Advanced Potions. After a rather quiet and uneventful remainder of the week where she was subjected to many visits from her two closest friends, as well as Ginny and Neville, Hermione found that she was itching to begin her day as as normal as she so desperately desired.

Although she has yet to have felt the upcoming (and so far unavoidable) aging process, she could not help but to be apprehensive for the days ahead. Knowing they draw nearer and nearer....Hermione shoke her head of such thoughts and tried to concentrate on her small steps ahead of her.

As she wandered to the Potions Classroom, after spending a quiet breakfast (or there-lack-of as she just pushed around some eggs and nibbled on toast) in her rooms, she debated the situation she was in and how the school of Hogwarts would react to her sudden advancement in age. She knew that the Gryffindors, through thick and thin, would stand with her with only a few jeers and comments (and perhaps cat-calls from Seamus?), Hermione was sure.

The Ravenclaws would silently analyze her situation and perhaps spread a few, if not the most hurtful rumors. Hufflepuff would likely agree without saying to much to Hermione but Slytherin, she sighed. Slytherin would likely give her the most trouble.

She knew that her precarious position as 1/3 Gryffindor's Golden Trio would elevate her status as the center of intrigue. But with her sudden aging, this would cause much disturbance in the more prodominant and influencial Jr. Deatheaters and Co (to use a Muggle term, she thought on a whim) and would put her in a more dangerous position than she was already in as Harry Potter's best friend.

Hermione glanced above the ceiling as she gathered much needed strength. The little she had gained over the past few days has only given her the force needed to go forth, continue her education as if nothing has or ever will occur.

Carrying her books and texts, she passed by the alcove nearest to the classroom, wishing she could only just sit there for the remainder of the morning reading 'Hogwarts" A History' but Professor Snape, she knew, would not have anything of it. He encouraged her to be 'as normal as necessary' to avoid undesired attention from his wards.

Luckily , she was the first to arrive in the classroom (applauding herself for keeping her good habits) even before the darkened Professor had yet to arrive. She chose a seat nearest to the front (as per her usual, she mused) and arranged her texts just so.

As everyone started to trickle in, including an 'Oi, Hermione!' from Ron and a shoulder squeeze from Harry, she glanced over to a nervous Neville Longbottom and gave him a small, but tentative, smile.

'You'll be fine, Neville. Just read the instructions and don't worry so much.' Hermione said, as was her regular reassuarance to her friend. Confident that he was somewhat subdued, Hermione looked ahead (and forward) to her lessons.

As Professor Snape stormed into the classroom with his billowing mass of black robes (when has it changed the last six years? mused Hermione) she felt a twinge through her right arm and a painful gasp was heard as the class peered over to a doubled-over Hermione Granger, who vainly attempted to stiffle her outburst. Professor Snape stopped close to the desks as he regarded the classroom's response.

'Here the Mudblood goes again,' snickered Draco Malfoy as he elbowed Nott in humor, while eyeballing his intellectual nemesis. Severus Snape chose to ignore his Godson's juvinile attemps at comedy as he regarded his pupil with concealed concern, while stalking towards the disturber in question.

'Missssssssssss Granger.' hissed the Potions Master as he eyed the bushy-haired student. (Tread carefully, thought Severus). 'If you are unwell to attend classes, I HIGHLY recommend you go to the infirmary until you have been cleared (by me, he added quietly).

Glancing up to his dark eyes, Hermione understood through her glossy and pain-streaked eyes what needed to be done and gave a swift, promt and quiet 'Yes Sir' before packing up and slipping (no so graciously) from her chair and out the classroom door. Pausing only slightly to catch her breath, she continued out into the hall and out of the Potions Master's viewing range. Glancing back at her companions, Professor Snape was surprised to see faces of understanding as they also eye-balled their friend silently out the door.

'They must have been informed,' thought Snape as he stalked back venemously but slighly relieved, to the chalkboard. Hoping that he could continue through the remainder of the the class uninterrupted, he couldn't help but feel a little concerned for the Gryffindor Princess as she trudged back up through the castle unattended.

'I should summon Albus after this lesson to see she is watched by the paintings, just in case...' Snape thought moments later as he visciously berated Neville Longbottom for completely destroying another cauldron in recording timing. Why am I always looking out for the Gryffindors?

As he pondered Hermione's predicament, the student in question slumped over in the nearby dark alcove, after passing out while dropping her most loved text on the stone cold floor beside her tiny, shaking frame.

tbc...

* * *

A/N: Has she aged? Stay tuned! ;)


	17. Chapter 17

Notes: I definately don't own Harry Potter.

Thank you for all your kind messages! I will post my new chapter soon!!!

* * *

Chapter 17: How can you find what you cannot see?

Severus Snape grumbled quietly as he swept through the classroom just after his last class of the day, making sure no student left potions ingredients, quills (or Merlin forbid), treat wrappers on his floor_. That's all I need, _thought Severus, _one of those dunderheads leaving sugar trails for the next student to drop boomslang skin on...they'd be cleaning the sticky mess for a month._

Satisfied after taking one last spot check in the student's workspace, the tall man gathered submitted essays of the day and ventured out into the cool, damp hallway of the dungeons. Wrapping his cloak a bit tighter at the sudden chill, Severus stalked his way towards the warmth of the upper stairwell.

Upon reaching the first landing, the Potions Master paused at the spot where he and a certain Gryffindor sat just days before. Although Ms Granger hasn't strayed too far from his thoughts these past few days, he was surprised to have forgotten the incident that happened in the classroom earlier today.

Severus was immensely curious of her progression throughout the unfortunately incident. Although it was a purely selfish motive, the young woman provided an opportunity to re-exam an issue that should have been exposed to its very core years ago. Pushing those dreadful memories away, he continued his trek through the school.

He decided, after climbing the last few stairs that lead into the main hallway, to visit the student in question and to see how she has faired her first transitional period. Shrinking the parchments in his arm, Severus continued his climb towards the infirmary. He was surprised he didn't run into many students but then realized it was dinnertime.

_Perfect_, he thought, _no nitty nanny Mediwitch to ask him ridiculous questions_.

Although she should be better informed of Ms. Granger's condition, he wanted to leave that particular news quiet for at least a few more days, when she starts showing signs of accelerated aging.

Just as he finished his thoughts, Severus opened the doors to the infirmary and was surprised at the sight that greeted him.

.

.

.

_Shite_. All the beds were empty. There was no sign of the Gryffindor student.

* * *

Gathering his wits, Snape left the dark infirmary in search of her, wishing he had that ingenious little map (even if he hated to admit it, it did come in handy). He did not want to draw to much attention to her disappearance, although he was certain her two friends, if they haven't already, would be visiting her shortly after dinner. From what he knew of the young Weasley, he did not like to miss a meal handed to him.

He would be thankful for their momentary distraction but it would be short-lived.

Stalking down the corridors with deft and speed, he searched nooks and alcoves for the young woman when he came across the two students he wished not to find. He could hear them like a herd of Hippogriffs.

'I told you, Ron, I don't have the map on me…I must have dropped it somewhere back in the room so we have to go back and find it.' Spoke Harry Potter, as he walked alongside his best friend.

'Geez, mate. Too bad we didn't duplicate it. It would save us from having to walk all the way back up to the common rooms.'

'True, Ron. I wonder where 'Mione is. I don't think Madame Pomfrey would let her go so soon. I mean, you saw her. She was probably not feeling well enough to get up those stairs.' Harry spoke, suddenly realizing where she must be. At this exclamation, Severus, who was tucked in an alcove listening to their conversation, spun in the other direction down and dashed towards the dungeons through a lesser known passageway. It would get him down faster than the two Gryffindors and hopefully to find her before they do.

He felt the responsibility weigh on him. He should have ensured she got up to the infirmary safely, by at least sending one of her little friends with her. Severus did not like feeling this slight guilt. Swallowing his pride, he stalked down to the darkened dungeons to see if he can find her before this guilt gnawed at him more.

* * *

A/N: Will he find her before her friends do? How is she?


End file.
